


S'mores

by pretty_mr_sanders (shipit)



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, S'mores, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/pretty_mr_sanders
Summary: Anxiety has apparently never tasted a s'more before





	S'mores

Morality is a firm believer in tradition. Every summer is kicked off with a campfire cookout, complete with burgers, sodas, sparklers, and s’mores roasted over an open flame. Princey and Logan have always been a part, but it’s just recently that Anxiety has started spending time with them all. So, by extension, this is the first time he accepts Patton’s invitation to join them. The night before, Morality writes a list of things to pick up from the store, reading the items aloud in the main room on the couch beside Ann.

“Oh! And we have to get s’mores supplies!” He exclaims, scribbling it down.

Anxiety tilts his head to the side, even setting down his phone to stare at Patton. “S’mores?”

“Y’know, roasted marshmallows with chocolate and graham crackers, and it’s all gooey and warm and perfect in your mouth, and it tastes like summer and happiness, and you could eat pounds and pounds of them and...” Morality stops and stares at Ann with a sad expression. “Kiddo, have- have you ever had a s’more?”

He shakes his head.

 Morality shoots to his feet and grabs Ann’s arm to drag him out the door. “We’re going to the store.”

In the grocery store, Pat doesn’t think about the other food he’s supposed to get because now he’s a man on a mission. He goes in depth about which chocolate melts the perfect amount, and then which kind Roman and Logan prefer. Princey likes white chocolate because  _aesthetic_ , Logic prefers dark, but milk is the best kind. Especially Hershey’s, because theirs is thick and delightful. Ann just nods along, taking note of the information and letting Pat drag him around. Next are the graham crackers. Without thinking, Morality grabs Ann’s hand to drag him to that section of the store while he explains how the cinnamon sugar ones are the best. He turns to look at Anxiety, notices the blush on his cheeks, and then drops his hand in embarrassment.

“No, it’s okay,” Ann says, interlacing their fingers again with a tentative smile. “So, what’s next?”

Marshmallows. Marshmallows are next and Morality gets two kinds; jumbo marshmallows, and then a bag of normal sized ones. They’re because Logan likes to make them melt together into the perfect square shape for his s’more. Last is a quick checkout, where Morality catches Ann eyeing glass bottles of cream soda, so he sets two on the conveyor belt with a wink.

They arrive back home and Morality lights a candle. “Princey always makes the fire,” he explains, and then lights a second one for Anxiety. “Run and grab the toothpicks for me? It’s too late to look for sticks outside.” Ann nods and gets them from the kitchen. He gets back to find Pat with s’more supplies spread out around him on the floor. 

Morality takes two toothpicks with a grin and sticks a jumbo marshmallow onto each one. “I know that this isn’t ideal but you  _cannot_  wait to try s’mores.”

That makes Anxiety laugh and he copies the way Morality rotates his marshmallow just above the fire. In between them, the cream soda is open and Ann reaches for one to take a sip. It’s fizzy and familiar, something relaxing to calm his heart that’s beating out of his chest for no reason.

“Ann.”

He looks back at his marshmallow to realize it’s on fire and blows it out, tears in his eyes. Of course he screwed it up, and- 

“Oops!”

Patton is giggling and blowing on his own, which apparently also caught fire. And when Morality laughs, it’s impossible not to join in. So, with their slightly burnt marshmallows, they assemble the rest of the s’mores. To be more specific, Morality puts his together and Ann copies him.

“Ready?” Morality asks with a stupidly huge grin plastered across his face.

Rolling his eyes, Ann smiles back. “Yup.” 

Both take a bite at the same time; Morality lets out a downright filthy sound at the taste as Ann’s eyes widen in wonder. He takes another bite and savors the taste and the gooeyness and crunchiness and how perfect it is on his tongue. Until he swallows, he doesn’t realize his eyes are shut, or that Morality is looking at him questioningly.

“This is the single best thing I have ever tasted,” Ann says, clear awe in his voice.

Morality laughs again and pulls out two more marshmallows. “Would you like  _s’more?”_

Instead of groaning, Ann just laughs and leans to the side, letting his head fall onto Pat’s shoulder. He doesn’t think to be anxious because it’s Morality, the sweetest, most genuine person to ever exist. Morality’s cheeks heat up in a blush because maybe he’s liked Anxiety for a long time, but today is the only instance of Ann initiating contact with him. It feels like being given the most intimate and personal of gifts, which considering that it  _is_  Ann, it very much is. 

“Thank you,” Ann says quietly. “For uh, y’know, inviting me to your summer thing every year even though I never come, and, uh, treating me to my first s’more.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

They’re comfortable in silence, sitting together and drinking cream soda, basking in the scent of candles and burnt sugar. Morality might also be enjoying the warm weight of Ann’s body against his, and Anxiety might be enjoying the fruity scent of Morality’s detergent. It’s nice and the world is pleasantly small, just the two of them. Around an hour passes this way, until the bottles are empty and Morality occasionally pops a marshmallow in his and Ann’s mouths.

“Hey, Anxiety?”

Ann sits up, suddenly anxious because Pat sounds serious. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

He nods. Slowly, Morality turns so that they’re face to face and threads one hand through Ann’s short hair. Neither of them have any experience, or the slightest clue what they’re doing, but that’s okay because they’ll figure it out. Their noses bump together before their lips do because they tilt their heads the same direction. Once they sort that out, Morality kisses Anxiety softly, tentatively. It’s obviously uncertain and both of them are scared to mess it up, but it’s okay.

Later an argument about who initiates the second kiss will come, but it doesn’t matter because suddenly they’re holding onto each other and kissing like it’s their oxygen. Of course it’s imperfect; their teeth clash a couple of times and their kiss is messy and unsure but they don’t care.

Afterwards, Morality cleans up the s’more supplies, Ann puts away the candles and turns off the lights, and they return to their respective rooms with stupid smiles. Just before he falls asleep, Pat bolts upright in bed.

“I didn’t buy the rest of the food!”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is coincidentally also pretty-mr-sanders


End file.
